Bloody Moon
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: When the Kaiba's cousin comes to visit, strange things start to occur. It is then that an age-old curse comes into play. And it has something to do with the moon. With the help of their friends, Yugi and Yami try to stop the growing evil. Will they su
1. Enter Lance

Bloody Moon  
  
Rating: PG13 (for possible language usage and graphic (violent) scenes  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery  
  
Tenshi: Hi everybody! Tenshi here! Yami Tenshi: And Kerra too! T: Welcome to my first fanfic! Hey Yugi! Will you do the disclaimer? Yugi: Sure! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh or any of is characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Not her. The only things she owns is the plot, the title, and the following characters: Tenshi, Kerra, Lance, and the bad guys. T: Well, I don't even own Lance. He's my younger brother so, he sort of owns himself. And I guess Kerra owns herself too. The point is I just don't own Yugioh. Oh, and important note. Lance is my brother in real life, but not in this fanfic. It's important to keep that in mind. Now on to the fanfic!  
  
Chapter One: Lance Enters  
  
Seto Kaiba was in a good mood. He didn't smile or act cheerful, but Mokuba could tell that there was something going on. After all, he had known Seto his whole life; he could tell when Seto was excited about something. But he had no idea what. So, being the smart kid he was, he decided to use the direct approach.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba timidly peeked through his brother's office door. It was anyone's guess what Seto could do when someone interrupted him. Although Mokuba knew Seto wouldn't actually lash out at him, he couldn't help but be intimidated by his brother's mood swings.  
  
"Yes?" Seto just kept typing, then paused to scroll down the screen. He had already known his little brother would come to him sooner or later to ask questions. Mokuba was a perceptive kid. Just like-  
  
Seto scowled at the thought of his nemesis. 'No,' he thought. 'I'm not going to think about him. I'm not going to mention his name. I was in a good mood before and I'm going to try and keep it that way.'  
  
Seto scowling was not a good sign. 'C'mon, be brave,' Mokuba chided himself. 'Something's going on with him and I'm gonna find out what!'  
  
Walking slowly into the office, Mokuba closed the door softly behind him. The last thing he needed was someone barging into the office.  
"What is it, little brother?" Seto asked softly, glancing at his watch. He didn't want to be late. That would ruin everything.  
  
"Um, well, I just wanted to know if everything was okay," Mokuba was certain now. Something was going on.  
  
"Everything is okay. Why do you ask?" Only a little while longer. Seto was very excited. His fingertips shaking slightly were the only sign of this emotion. He had been taught to well how to hide his emotions.  
  
Mokuba noticed. He crossed his arms and walked up to his brother's desk. He didn't like it when he was left out. Especially when his big brother was concerned. "You're hiding something from me, big brother. I want to know what's going on," Mokuba tried to not let the hurt seep into his voice. Why would his brother not include him?  
  
Seto stopped typing and looked at his little brother. He hadn't meant to hurt his little brother's feelings. He glanced at the clock again. It was time. Seto let out a smile, the one he only showed to his brother. He stood up, closing his lab top. "Come Mokuba," seeing that his little brother was confused, he added. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
The boy instantly brightened. He was wrong to doubt his brother. Excited, he immediately rushed after his brother. He couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Mokuba blinked. This was the surprise? What was Seto playing at? Looking around, Mokuba saw Kaiba walk over to a large window overlooking the runway. An airport. His big brother had mentioned a surprise and had taken him to an airport. Walking over to stand next to Seto, Mokuba asked, "Big brother, what are we doing here?"  
  
"We're waiting for somebody."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
One thing that Mokuba had in common with his brother was lack of patience. Gazing out among the numerous aircrafts, he fiddled with the zipper on his vest. (AN: They're wearing the same outfits as they do in Battle City) Who were they waiting for?  
  
Suddenly, he felt his brother fidget beside him and Mokuba looked up. A new plane had landed. The two brothers quickly walked over to the terminal (AN: I think that's what it's called. I haven't been to an airport since I was 4 so, please excuse me if I get this wrong. Anyway, it's that gate where all the people exit to get to the rest of the airport -_-) and scanned through the many faces that crowded out. There were many cries of recognition as family and friends rushed to their new guests. Many countenances showed confusion, looking for someone carrying a sign to show where they were to go. Once a family group walked by, all dressed up in Hawaiian shirts, white strips of sun block on their noses, and beach umbrellas and suitcases tucked under their arms. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at their looks of extreme confusion. They probably had gotten on the wrong flight. Then Mokuba felt his brother stiffen. Switching his gaze off the lost tourists, Mokuba gasped. Could it be?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Miles away in Domino, in a store called Turtle Game Shop, crimson eyes flashed open from their spot on the bed. Blinking, they formed themselves into a glare. The "demon eyes" [1] belonged to what seemed to be an ordinary teenage boy with a bizarre hairstyle that was lying on a bed. But this boy was far from ordinary. He had felt his heart clench as it did when something bad came. Yami didn't like it when this happened  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Not too far away from the worried yami, another pair of eyes had formed into a glare. Holding the color of the deep sea, the held a just as stormy look. A short, golden haired girl took no notice that she had just lost at her video game [2] for cold chills were rising up her spine. A sign that a dark force had just come.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Mokuba gave a yell of delight than ran toward the new arrival. Seto smiled and followed only slightly slower. A boy around 14 had just entered. He was just as Seto remembered. The same spiky purple hair, the dirt brown eyes, and he still wore a Shawn Green[3] jersey and sweat pants. Yes, the boy was still the same right down to the dragon necklace he wore around his neck. Mokuba had already given the new arrival a hug and was already jabbering on how he was so glad to see him again. Picking up the boy's shoot case, Seto shook the boy's hand.  
  
"Nice to see you again," he gave a small smile. "Lance."  
  
To be continued... Tenshi: Well, there you go. Kerra: That's it?! Tenshi: Well, I have to leave it off somewhere! Yugi: What's with this 'Lance' guy? Kaiba: And why do I know him? Tenshi: If I told you that... Yugi, Yami, Kaiba: ..... Tenshi: I'd have to kill you. Yugi, Yami, Kaiba & Kerra: *face fault* Tenshi: ^_^ Anyway, leave two reviews and I'll update. Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Key: [1]- I read in one fanfic where the author refers to Yami's eyes as those belonging to a demon. I thought it was a cool metaphor. [2]- The girl I'm talking about is my yami, Kerra. She's always playing video games with my brother (mostly losing). [3]- In case you're like me and don't know many sports players, Shawn Green is a real guy that plays on the LA Dodgers and it's basically a blue shirt with the word "Dodgers" on the front and "Shawn Green" and the number 15 on the back. (btw, I don't own Shawn Green or the Dodger Team. Nor do I know who owns them.  
  
2 reviews people!! That's all I'm askin' for!! So, PLEASE review!! Just click on that little button and write something! Thank you! 


	2. Yami Problems

Bloody Moon  
  
Rating: PG13 (for possible language usage & graphic (violent) scenes  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery  
  
Tenshi: Hi! Tenshi here!  
  
Kerra: And me too, of course!  
  
Yugi: Hey, we're here too!  
  
Yami: Unfortunately.  
  
Tenshi: I'd watch it if I were you, Yami!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Tenshi: Because I was planning on making this chapter a cute little Yugi and Yami brotherly love chapter, but if you don't want to....  
  
Yami: 0_0 You wouldn't!  
  
Tenshi: Wanna bet?  
  
Yami struggled diligently against the restraining hands, but he was no match for their strength. "Yugi!" he called out desperately. In the lingering darkness, he heard his name called out with a terrified cry. "Yugi!" he cried, almost near tears. Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek and...  
  
Yami: Okay! I promise, I'll behave.  
  
Tenshi: Good. ^_^  
  
Yugi: Hey, Tenshi?  
  
Tenshi: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: You wouldn't really hurt me would you?  
  
Tenshi: Oh, Yugi. Sometimes I will have to. All for the sake of a story. But I promise I wouldn't mean it!  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: Cute! *huggles Yugi*  
  
Kerra: Oh brother. Can we just get on with the disclaimer?  
  
Tenshi: Okay! Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I'll do it! Disclaimer: The only things that Tenshi own are herself, Kerra, and Lance. Oh and the title and the plot. Yami's Tenshi does not own 'Yugioh!'. 'Yugioh!' is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Not her. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: CUTE! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yami:Grr... _-  
  
Tenshi: (thinking) You know what? I'm gonna put in that little snippet anyway. ^_^  
  
Yami: 0_0 Wait a minute! You promised-!  
  
Tenshi: Read and enjoy folks! ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Yami Troubles  
  
"All I'm sayin' Yug' is that it could work," Joey Wheeler was trying to convince his friend after school. "I mean, I could make money off of 'tis."  
  
"I wasn't saying it wasn't, Joey," Yugi admitted neutrally. "But don't you think you should come up with something you could already do? No offense or anything, but you don't strike me as the type to make cologne."  
  
"I'm tellin' ya," Joey argued. "I was just fiddlin' around with all this stuff and *poof* I got cologne."  
  
Yugi laughed. The thought of Joey on television selling cologne was just a bit too funny. The two talked about it back and forth until they reached Turtle Game Shop, which was Yugi's stop. Offering a round of video games, Yugi opened the game shop door, making the bell ring. Declining, Joey waved and went on his own way and Yugi went ahead into the game shop. Closing the door behind him, Yugi stopped short.  
  
Standing before him, looking like a sleep-deprived high school student, was Yami.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried. He knew that whenever Yami looked troubled that something was very wrong. So he was feeling panicky that Yami looked like he had just gone through hell.  
  
Yami's eyes gave a flicker of recognition but for the most part, they looked haunted. Yugi's heart tore. Yami looked like he was being terrorized, but Yugi could do nothing to comfort his protector. "Yugi," he murmured, taking a step forward. But it seemed to be too much for the spirit, for his eyes closed and he fell slowly toward the ground.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi's eyes widened. Catching his friend in his arms, Yugi looked down worriedly at his mou hitori boku. Then Yami's full weight was pressed down into him as the spirit suddenly went limp [1]. Being the smaller of the two, Yugi tried to distribute the weight more evenly. Then, as at most crucial moments, the phone rang.  
  
Looking up at the phone then back down at his Yami, Yugi tightened his grip and half-carried, half-dragged the poor, bedraggled spirit to the couch.  
  
Another ring.  
  
Hauling Yami up onto the couch, Yugi quickly scanned to make sure his friend was comfortable. He felt his heart break at the distressed look on his Yami's face.  
  
Another ring.  
  
Doing one more check on his friend, Yugi dashed back into the game shop and to the ringing phone. 'Why is it a phone always sounds urgent?' Yugi wondered for a moment, then he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Tenshi?" [2] Yugi was surprised. He hadn't recognized the voice. The once so-cheerful girl was now sounding very worried.  
  
"Are you having yami problems?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
He said, slowly, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because when I got home, Kerra was acting strange. Oh Yugi! At first, she was just staring into the t.v, then she started to thrash about! Her eyes were wild and it was like she didn't see me. I tried to get her to calm down, but it didn't work. She just barely stopped right now and she's just limp. If it weren't for the fact that I could hear her breathing, I would think she was dead!" The poor girl sounded near tears. "And I just got a call from Ryou. He says that something was up with his Yami too. When he got home, Bakura was stomping around the house and wrecking everything."  
  
Yugi felt his face pale. "Bakura didn't-"  
  
"No." Tenshi said, firmly, knowing too well what her friend had been implying. "He didn't. Quite the opposite in fact. As soon as he saw Ryou he calmed down and passed out right then and there. He called me and, of course, I don't know what to do. And I have to worry about my own yami. Oh Yugi, I don't know what to do!"  
  
Hearing someone who was more hysterical then himself, Yugi switched roles and became the comforter. "Kerra," he soothed. "Have you heard anything from Malik?" Yugi couldn't help but worry that they had nothing from his friend.  
  
"No," Tenshi was starting to calm down. "But don't be surprised if he calls up next."  
  
"I know. Now listen. You go call Ryou back and tell him to bring Bakura over here. Then call Malik and see how he's doing. Either way, tell him we, hikaris, are having a meeting over here. And, to brink Marik along."  
  
Tenshi paused. "Yugi, not that I don't trust you, but do you really think it's smart to have all of the yamis in one place?"  
  
Yugi thought about that. Him and the other hikaris got along just fine. He and Bakura were good friends. Malik was a bit more insane but a good friend. And Tenshi was like his sister. The yamis, on the other hand, were another story.  
  
Yami usually showed his emotions to no one but Yugi. Which made him seem a little stuck up at times. Add the pride that came with being pharaoh and you have a very noble soul. However, the other yamis all took different views on this.  
  
Bakura was no longer the violent yami he used to be. He was as protective of Ryou as Yami was of Yugi. Problem was the only person he liked was Ryou. He put up with no one else, except Marik and sometimes Kerra. He no longer despised Yami, but he still didn't like him. The two would constantly argue and the only reason they hadn't killed each other was that their hikaris would always hold them back.  
  
Marik was easily recognized as the most insane and sadistic of the yamis. He ignored his hikari and could care less what happened to him. At least that was what he always said. But Yugi could tell that if anyone messed with Malik, there would be hell to pay. Marik, however, was good friends with Bakura and pretended to have a crush on Kerra, if only to annoy her.  
  
Kerra was had the most unusual relationship with the yamis. She was just as protective of her hikari and the other hikaris, especially Yugi. She knew that Marik only pretended to adore her and it drove her insane. She could usually put up with Bakura and the two were often found comparing breaking-and-entering techniques and Kerra giving tips on how to do pranks. However, it was Yami that drove her nuts. She was absolutely, positively, head over heels in love with Yami [3]. The female yami was Yami's friend, so he treated her with respect but even Yami felt embarrassed. The two were constantly teased for it and though Kerra paid it no mind, it embarrassed the heck out of Yami. Though she got along fine with the other three yamis, she was no peacemaker. If a fight broke out, she would be more inclined to join it, then stop it.  
  
Yugi knew that all four yamis here would create a World War 3. However, in light that three of them were already passed out, Yugi was willing to take a chance.  
  
"Tenshi, we don't have a choice," he answered. "Yamis don't go around acting like this. Something's up. And it's just a feeling that it's not good." With some reassurances and farewells, Yugi hung up the phone. He had a chilling feeling in his gut and he shivered. What would make yamis act like this?  
  
~Yami's Dream Sequence~  
  
'Where am I?' a very confused Yami, opened his eyes. To his greatest confusion, he found himself floating in a swirling vortex of darkness. Though he knew he should feel alarmed, he felt oddly calm. He closed his eyes once more.  
  
Suddenly, the sense of gravity was on him and there was something firm beneath his feet. His demon eyes [4] fluttering open, he saw that he was surrounded darkness. For one panicky moment, Yami thought he had been banished back into the puzzle. Then, a soft glow of light appeared far in the distance.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami snapped into attention. He knew that voice. That was Yugi! What was his "little brother" doing here?  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called out to him.  
  
"Yami. Help me." Yami felt his heart tighten. His little [5] aibou sounded so scared. Walking slowly, Yami walked toward the light.  
  
"Yami. Help me."  
  
"Yugi, I'm coming," Yami soothed, walking a little faster.  
  
"Yami."  
  
The said spirit walked a little faster. Who brought them here? Why were they here? Did someone want the Millennium Puzzle?  
  
Suddenly, he forgot all his questions as he heard another cry from Yugi. He was calling to him louder and he sounded terrified. Walking even faster, Yami threw off plans for revenge at the moment and right now all he could think about was getting to his hikari. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Finally he got to the orb of light. It glowed brightly for a moment then dimmed down to show Yugi, surrounded by light [6]. He looked at Yami with fearful eyes but managed a small smile for his yami. Seeing his hikari safe from harm, Yami managed a comforting smile.  
  
Taking another step toward Yugi, Yami felt something cold and hard grab his ankle. Surprised, Yami looked down to see a gray, zombie-like hand gripping his leg. Out of the shadows, more hands came. Some grabbed his arms, his legs, and his middle, each having a stand-fast hold on him. Trying to pull away, Yami felt his insides go cold at hearing a loud shout coming from Yugi.  
  
Horrified, Yami turned just in time to see the same gray hands grab Yugi and pull him into the darkness.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi barely had enough time to give one last terrified, helpless look to his yami, before he was no longer seen.  
  
Yami struggled diligently against the restraining hands, but he was no match for their strength. "Yugi!" he called out desperately. In the lingering darkness, he heard his name called out with a terrified cry. "Yugi!" he cried, almost near tears. Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek and then nothing.  
  
"Yugi" Yami cried, tears pooling his eyes. "Yugi!" But no one answered back.  
  
The cold hands slowly loosed their grip and let the once proud spirit fall to his knees.  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. His light was gone. He had never felt this sort of darkness before. When he had been in the puzzle, darkness and loneliness had surrounded Yami. But this was different. Before, Yami had never had a real friend and he had never known what it was like to be loved like a brother, like kin. Now that he had, the pharaoh felt a depression such as that he had never known. He couldn't live without his light. At that moment, Yami felt murderous. Whoever had hurt his aibou would pay. Dearly. The anguish he felt was uncontrollable.  
  
"Yugi!" he wailed, looking up to where the sky would be and gasped in surprise.  
  
There, right above his head, was the moon. But it wasn't how Yami remembered it. It was red, a crimson red. And it was dripping blood.  
  
Suddenly, it all went dark for Yami.  
  
~ End Yami's Dream Sequence~  
  
"Yugi!" Yami cried, snapping up and his eyes wouldn't quite focus. He wailed his arms around. Only to be enveloped in a warm hug. Though he still couldn't quite see, Yami felt himself calm instantly.  
  
"It's okay, Yami" Yugi soothed. "It's okay. I'm right here."  
  
Blinking his eyes, Yami saw the room slowly come together. Looking around, he realized that he was on a couch and that his aibou was giving him a comforting hug. Relieved at finding his hikari once more, Yami wrapped his arms around his brother [7] to form a tight hug. Even though he had come to realize the nightmare for what it was, the feeling of losing Yugi still pained him.  
  
Reluctantly breaking the hug, Yugi backed away to get a good look at his Yami. Casting worried eyes on him, Yugi checked to see if the spirit was really okay.  
  
"Yami?" he asked slowly. "What happened?"  
  
Too happy to even speak, Yami hugged Yugi once more. He would never lose his hikari. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I won't let it happen, Yugi," Yami promised. "I won't let it happen."  
  
Wisely knowing that his yami was in no condition to talk, Yugi comforted him. "I know, Yami," he soothed. "I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Not too far away, a pair of brown eyes gleamed and a mouth formed itself into a smirk. Looking into his mirror [8], he couldn't help but chuckle. "Poor, poor little Yami," he said, his eyes resembling that of a vampire. "Don't you realize it yet? There is nothing you can do to save your hikari. Absolutely nothing. I wonder how it will feel for you to watch the most important person to you get taken away from you." Giving an evil smile, he erupted into a laugh. And everything around him chilled.  
  
Fin*  
  
Yami: Yugi! Don't leave me!  
  
Yugi: (pops up behind Yami) I'm right here.  
  
Yami: (face faults)  
  
Kerra: (re-reading chapter) I thought you said this was going to be a cute little Yami and Yugi bonding chapter.  
  
Yugi: I thought so too.  
  
Tenshi: (looking sheepish) I know, but I always wanted to try my hand at drama and then my brother had to come over and piss me off.  
  
Lance: (pops out of nowhere) This chapter sucks! It doesn't even have Kaiba in it!  
  
Tenshi: __ Grrr..  
  
Kerra: 0_0 I don't think Tenshi should be disturbed at the moment.  
  
Tenshi: He didn't like my work!  
  
Kerra: He never likes your work.  
  
Tenshi: 0_0 Oh yeah.  
  
Kerra: -_-"  
  
Tenshi: ^_^ Oh well. Anyway, Yugi can you tell all the nice readers to review?  
  
Yugi: Okay. (uses puppy eyes) Please write a review. I have a feeling that if Tenshi doesn't get tat least two reviews for this chapter, she'll write an unhappy ending and kill everyone off.  
  
Kerra: (looks at Tenshi) I thought you said you would never write an unhappy ending.  
  
Tenshi: I know. But if I think no one's reading this, then it doesn't matter how I end it.  
  
Kerra: I never thought about that.  
  
Tenshi: Anyway, just two reviews please! And please review my other fanfics! Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Key- [1]- This is not a shonen-ai fanfic. I have repeated over and over that in this fanfic that Yugi and Yami love each other as brothers. If you want to take it as shonen-ai, then feel free to. It's not because I'm a close- minded person (which I'm not) that I don't write shonen-ai. I just don't think I can do it. If you've read my bio, then you will find my reasoning. Anyway, you can read this anyway you want, then you can read it as shonen- ai. But I'm not going to end this with them confessing any feelings. I just write it as brotherly love. So please understand. [2]Ha, thought I wouldn't put myself in the fanfic, huh? It's okay. This is (probably) the only fanfic that I put myself in. [3]-Okay, this is not a mary-sue. At least, I don't think it is. What I think a mary-sue is, is a fanfic in where the cartoon character falls in love with an original character. If that is what a mary-sue is, then this is not it. Yami does NOT end up falling in love with Kerra (Kerra: Rats.) I just thought it would be a funny situation if one of the yamis did have a crush on Yami. Which Kerra does. Seriously. She has posters of him and everything. Same thing goes for Marik. I'm just doing it to be funny. Marik does NOT really love Kerra. He just acts like it to piss her off. [4]- LOVE that phrase! [5]- Yugi: I'm NOT little! [6]- He sounds like an angel, no? (hugs Yugi) CUTE! [7]-I'm getting really tired of putting " " around the word 'brother'. The point is that, by blood, Yugi and Yami are not brothers. But they do like to think of each other as such. Just to clear things up. [8]- NO, he's not looking at his reflection. He has this magic mirror, kinda like the one in 'Beauty and the Beast', except not as pretty. He can see anything he wants (which now sounds kinda nasty) but it doesn't have little roses all over it. It has a giant bat encasing the mirror and little red gems that form a border and they look like blood drops. And NO, I'm not giving away who 'he' is. (Not that it's not obvious enough)  
  
Yugi- hikari  
  
Yami- yami  
  
Ryou- hikari  
  
Bakura- yami  
  
Malik- hikari  
  
Marik- yami  
  
Tenshi- hikari  
  
Kerra- yami  
  
'blah' = thoughts  
  
"blah" = talking  
  
2 reviews people! TWO!!! So PLEASE review!!! ^_^ 


	3. A Growing Bond

Bloody Moon  
  
Rating: PG13 (possible language usage and graphic (violent) scenes)  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery  
  
(hear crickets chirping)  
  
Tenshi: (peaks out) Hello? (calls out to readers) IS ANYONE OUT THERE READING THIS??!!  
  
(crickets still chirp)  
  
Tenshi: -_- Apparently not.  
  
Kerra: (walks in) So, I guess we're the only ones here, huh?  
  
Yugi: (walks in with Yami) And us.  
  
Kerra: (looks out at the loss-of-audience) Wow, Tenshi-  
  
Tenshi: Don't say a word.  
  
Kerra: Well, just don't quite the day job, okay?  
  
Yugi: 0_0? Isn't she too young to work?  
  
Kerra: It's an expression.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Tenshi: Well, it doesn't matter I'm gonna continue this story anyway. But, I really would like some reviews.  
  
Yami: Kinda stubborn, aren't ya?  
  
Tenshi: (shrugs) I'm just doin' this for fun. So, it doesn't really matter.  
  
Yugi: So, Tenshi, what are we doin' now?  
  
Tenshi: Well, I feel kind of bad that I said I would do a fluff chapter with you and Yami, but I didn't. So, in this chapter I'm gonna do a fluff chapter-  
  
Yugi & Yami: Yay! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: -But not with Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yugi, Yami, & Kerra: Rats.  
  
Lance: Yay! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: _ Stay out of my author's notes! (bonks Lance on the head with the frying pan) Grrr.  
  
Lance: X_X  
  
Yami: 0_0" Guess he's not gonna be in this chapter.  
  
Kerra: ^_^ Oh well, more fluff. (T.N- she doesn't like Lance)  
  
Tenshi: (calms down) Well, once Yugi finishes reading the disclaimer, we can start the story!  
  
Yami: Wait! Who's the fluff gonna be?  
  
Tenshi: (doesn't hear Yami) So, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Yugi: Okay!  
Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of its characters. She only owns the plot, the title, and the following characters: Tenshi, Kerra, and Lance. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: A Forming Bond  
  
"But, Tenshi, how am I supposed to get Bakura over there?" one worried Ryou asked.  
  
The girl on the other end paused. "Uh, carry him?" she suggested.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Ryou said. "Your yami's smaller than you and you live right down the street from Yugi. And Yugi's house is across town for me! I can't carry Bakura all that way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou," Tenshi sighed. "You'll just have to think of something [1]. Now, I have to go call Malik"  
  
Sighing himself, Ryou hung up the phone. Now what was he going to do? Still worrying, Ryou walked back to his yami, who was still in a comatose state.  
  
Ryou still couldn't forget the wild look in his yami's eye when he had come home. Bakura was yelling and swearing, and tearing things apart. When Ryou had seen his yami in that state, he had been afraid. Well, maybe not afraid. Petrified would be more like it. And he had been reverted back to those horrible days when his yami had not been the loyal friend he was now, but the violent tyrant of the old days. The days when Bakura had hurt Ryou, horribly, and had laughed at him [2]. Fear and hurt had gripped Ryou's heart when he had seen Bakura.  
  
But then, when his yami had seen him, everything about him softened. He looked relieved to see Ryou. At that soft look, filled with the gentleness and kindness that made him Ryou's best friend, had made all of Ryou's fears go away. Now all that Ryou was concerned about was helping his yami.  
  
After the boy had forgiven Bakura, the yami had become a seemingly different person. Now, instead of laughing when Ryou got hurt, he would punish the fiends. He had assumed a protective role of his hikari and he had lived up to it wonderfully. But Ryou never found out what it was that made his yami change.  
  
Opening his door, to find Bakura on his bed, Ryou again wondered how the two of them would ever get to Yugi's house. The thought of waking Bakura up was instantly dismissed. Ryou could tell that that would have been unfair to the yami. Ryou had to come up with some other way.  
  
Drawing a blank, Ryou walked over to attempt to awake Bakura. He almost didn't have the heart to do it. Bakura finally looked peaceful in his sleep [3]. But there was no other way.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou shook the spirit, gently. "Bakura you have to wake up.  
  
Getting no response, Ryou leaned down farther. "Bakura," he shook a little harder. The sub-conscious yami dreamed on.  
  
Then, Ryou had an idea. It was a suprisingly good idea, but Ryou was uncertain of whether or not he should do it. He had no doubt it would work, but Bakura would certainly throw a fit if he knew. Looking back down at his friend, Ryou knew there was no choice in the matter.  
  
He was just about to stand up to get "it" ready, when Bakura's arm reached out and grabbed a hold of Ryou's wrist pulling him down almost to his knees [4]. Immensely surprised, Ryou gaped down at his yami. The once peaceful spirit now looked troubled and was mumbling to himself. Bending down more to reclaim his arm, Ryou was able to hear what his yami was talking about.  
  
He seemed to be arguing with somebody, "No, I won't let you. I told you I wouldn't. I know, but I've changed now. . No!" The grip on Ryou's arm tightened and Bakura began to scream. "No! You can't! Don't! Ryou!"  
  
Even more surprised to hear his name called out, Ryou tried to calm down the old tomb robber but to now avail.  
  
"Ryou!" the spirit cried. "You can't! Don't do this! Don't leave me!"  
  
Wretched with pity, Ryou was near tears as he still diligently tried to calm down the hallucinating Bakura.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura grew still and, to Ryou's great surprise and grief, began to sob. "Ryou. I'm sorry. I didn't protect you well enough."  
  
Crying himself, Ryou hugged his friend. Why was he doing this? Did someone do this to him? Why? The innocent boy didn't understand. "Don't feel bad, Bakura," Ryou comforted. "I'm sure you did you're best, but can't you wake up? I'm right here. You'd see me if you'd only wake up!"  
  
As though finally hearing his hikari, Bakura's eyes slowly opened and they focused in on his hikari. Relief spread through out the tomb robber. His hikari was safe. Oh, his innocent, little hikari was still there and no evil had come to take him away. And Bakura was determined to keep it that way.  
  
Realizing that he was in his charge's arms, the spirit gently hugged the boy back. "I won't let it happen, Ryou," Bakura swore. "I promise I'll protect you. Just don't leave me." And with that, he slid his eyes closed again and fell back into slumber.  
  
Slowly, removing himself from his yami's arms, Ryou quietly backed away and silently walked away to get the "thing". The reasonable part of him kept saying that Bakura should stay here and rest. But Ryou knew better. Suppose Bakura had another nightmare? One that was a lot worse? Shaking his head, Ryou slid the "thing" out of the closet and rolled it over to his room [5]. There was nothing Ryou could do for Bakura. But maybe, with the other hikaris' help, they could do something for his friend.  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Well?  
  
Yami: It was actually pretty good.  
  
Yugi: I liked it. ^_^  
  
Kerra: Not the best, not the worse.  
  
Tenshi: As you can tell, they're all getting bored of me.  
  
Yami: Wasn't this kind of short though?  
  
Tenshi: I know and I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling too good. But I still wanted to update this at least, so this was the best I could do. Depending on how tomorrow goes I'll try to make the next chapter longer and also upload some new stories.  
  
Kerra: (looks at the non-existent audience) Who are you talking to?  
  
Tenshi: -_- Pretty much to myself. Oh well. (looks over at readers, if any) HEY!! IF ANYBODY'S READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!! I JUST REALLY, REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE BESIDES ME IS READING THIS!!  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Tenshi: -_- Never mind. I'll update soon. Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Key-  
  
[1]- More like since I'm the one writing this, I'll have to think of something. [2]- I know this is rated PG13, but I don't really want to do any child abuse. Besides, with Bakura and Ryou, it's getting kind of old. [3]- Yami: 0_o Say what? [4]- I am so evil. ^_^ Remember! Read it as you want! [5]- You're not going to believe what I came up with. Take a guess if you want! ^_^  
  
ONE REVIEW!! That's all I'm asking for! ONE REVIEW!! 1!! 


	4. Begining of a Meeting and a Family's Gru...

Bloody Moon  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery  
  
Tenshi: (sniff) Hi everybody. (sniff)  
  
Kerra: 0_0 What are you doing over here?! You're sick!  
  
Tenshi: (sniff) I know. But I hate not being able to update and yesterday I saw that someone actually reviewed this so I decided to keep going.  
  
Yami: Well that settles it.  
  
Tenshi: (blows nose) Settles what?  
  
Yami: That you're crazy.  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: What? She is.  
  
Tenshi: He's right. I am crazy.  
  
Kerra: Amen. But Tenshi you shouldn't be doing this. How about I do the writing for this chapter.  
  
Tenshi: Go for it. But on two conditions. 1) Yugi still does the disclaimer.  
  
Kerra: Whatever.  
  
Tenshi: and 2) No setting up little romantic scenes between you and Yami.  
  
Kerra: No fair!  
  
Tenshi: Then I'll just write this myself.  
  
Kerra: Okay! I'll do it.  
  
Tenshi: Thanks. But to just to make sure- Yugi! You're in charge of making sure that Kerra doesn't screw this up. And I think Yami can make sure there's no romance scenes.  
  
Kerra: Hey!  
  
Yugi &Yami: Okay!  
  
Tenshi: Okay. Well, see ya later everybody! (goes to go lay down)  
  
Kerra: Oh, boy. Okay everybody, I'm gonna give this my best shot. Now, Yugi, can you please just do the disclaimer before I change my mind?  
  
Yugi: It's not the same without Tenshi, but okay. Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh! and it's characters. Not Tenshi. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Kerra: Okay, wish me luck with this! Here's the third chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Beginning of a Meeting and Family Grudges  
  
"You know, it's a good thing that I'm right down the street from Yugi," Tenshi thought aloud. "It takes less time to get there." Readjusting her yami's position on her back (AN: think piggyback), Tenshi quickly looked both ways, then jogged across the street. Rearranging her hold, Tenshi quickly walked over to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
Tenshi had always thought it fitting that her friend, who was absolutely crazy about games, lived right above the game shop. She had only moved to Domino from L.A only a year after Battle City had ended. Being a fan of riddles and games herself, she and Yugi had instantly bonded. But when she had found out the shorter boy also possessed a yami, she had been ecstatic. Being a fan of the super-natural, Tenshi had taken to the whole ancient-pharaoh news a bit better then Yugi's friends had. Then, when Yugi's mom had come back for a short break, (AN: Yugi: My mom is in here! I didn't know that! Kerra: Technically, neither does Tenshi. Yami: She's going to kill you. Kerra: ^_^) Tenshi had come up with the perfect cover for Yugi when he had to go duel the Shadow Gang. (AN: Yami: I don't remember it being called that. Kerra: It's the gang that you guys faced after Battle City. So, I can't remember what's it's called. Sue me. Yugi: Please don't.) Tenshi might act very protective of Yugi, but the truth was she was a year younger and when things got tough, she often got hysterical. So, it was often up to Yugi to calm her down. (AN: Yugi: Ain't that the truth. Kerra: Will you guys cut it out with the AN!!)  
  
Like today, for example.  
  
Kerra had been throwing a fit and if that wasn't enough, she had suddenly collapsed. Freaked out, Tenshi had instantly turned to Yugi. It was strange that no matter what the boy went through, nothing seemed to faze him. He was always the kind, innocent boy and she just loved him for it. (AN: Kerra: Tenshi would have wanted to remind you that she does not think of Yugi in a romantic way.) She smiled. It was some guy who could up with a hysterical teenage girl on the phone.  
  
Finally reaching the game shop, Tenshi pushed the door open with her foot and slid herself and Kerra into the store. The game shop was empty, which was no surprise considering that Grandpa (AN: Kerra: Just so you know, just about EVERYONE calls him "grandpa".) had gone out on a bunch of errands. "Yugi?" Tenshi called out.  
  
"In here, Tenshi!" came the reply from the living room.  
  
Adjusting Kerra, Tenshi walked past the game shop room and into the living room. Yami was lying across the couch, awake, but looked to still be half-asleep and Yugi sat at the end with Yami's feet. Yugi nodded to the chair and Tenshi, gently, set Kerra down. Straightening, she turned to her friend.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked, cocking her head toward Yami. The spirit didn't even move, his eyes fixed solely on Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Technically, he's alright, but I think he's still kind of stunned. Whatever dream he had, had a deep effect on him." The teenager shot another worried glance at the spirit, who tried to smile, but ended up looking sleepier.  
  
"At least he's awake," Tenshi looked the spirit over. He did seem to be okay, but he looked just as haunted as Kerra. She shivered. There was nothing she knew of that had the power to have a chained reaction on yamis and it scared her to think that there was a giant dark force out there. Adjusting Kerra so that the spirit sat on her lap, Tenshi snuggled into the chair.  
  
"Is Ryou coming?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He said he'd be over as soon as he could, but I think it might take awhile," Tenshi replied. "He kind of has to figure out how he's gonna get Bakura over here. And don't ask about Malik. I called but no one picked up."  
  
"Hmm," Yugi said, glancing at his yami. Though he looked calm, Tenshi could tell that Yugi was just as worried about his yami as Tenshi was about Kerra. The boy got up and announced that he was going to get some blankets. In a short while, Yugi had come back with two blankets, handing one to Tenshi and lovingly covered his yami with the other. So, the four friends patiently waited for the two others to come over.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Lance, I am SO glad you came back," Mokuba hugged his older cousin one more time. He couldn't believe the boy had come back.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to finally be back," Lance laughed.  
  
Mokuba quickly grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. How long had it been since he had seen his only cousin? Three? Four? Five? No, seven years it had been. Wow. They had a lot to catch up on.  
  
"Big brother says he's not going to make it for dinner," Mokuba explained, still pulling the boy along. "Watch your step," he warned as they charged down the steps. "But," he continued. "Seto says that he'll take the three of us to a movie tomorrow (AN: Kerra: 0_0 Can anyone imagine Kaiba going to a movie? Yugi & Yami: Nope.) and then he'll show you around town!"  
  
"That sounds great!" Lance said, almost tripping over a step. "Domino sure has changed since the last time I've been here. And you're living conditions aren't too shabby." They reached the bottom of the stairs and Lance pretended to critically survey his surroundings, making Mokuba laugh.  
  
Pulling on the boy's sleeve, the two made their way into the living room. Lance made an impressed whistle at the sight of all the expensive things his cousin had bought. "Looks like Seto's been doin' pretty good in business," he complimented. He turned to Mokuba. "Is he still dueling?"  
  
"Yeah," was the reply.  
  
Lance smirked, "Still number one, huh?"  
  
Pause. "Um, not quite."  
  
Lance was confused. "Seto got beat?"  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba hesitantly answered. He knew Lance was as proud of Kaiba's dueling skills as he was. Even though the boy didn't duel, he was still proud of his older cousin's talents.  
  
Lance frowned. He had heard rumors back in America that Seto Kaiba had gotten beat, but he hadn't believed them. After all, who could have the skills to beat his cousin? He voiced the question.  
  
Reluctantly, Mokuba explained all about his older brother's duel with Yugi. But he continued on to say that now Yugi was their friend and though there was still fierce competition, there was no ill feeling between the two. Mokuba, however, had wisely left out that though Kaiba did (in his own way) consider himself Yugi's friend; it was the boy's Yami that was the source of the rivalry. But, the boy had figured not to go into that.  
  
"Hmm," Lance looked thoughtful. His mouth was set in a firm frown and his eyes were hard.  
  
"Um," Mokuba searched for a way to change the subject. "You sure took a long time to unpack? Did you fall asleep again?" He was only teasing, for it was well known that Lance could fall asleep just about anywhere.  
  
Instantly, the frown was gone and Lance laughed. Scratching himself, Lance said sheepishly, "Yeah, you know me, Mokuba. Once I fall asleep, it takes a while for me to wake up." The two laughed awhile before Lance asked, "So, what are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"My favorite!" Lance licked his lips. "Race you to the couch!" And the race was on!  
  
(AN: Kerra: MUST. HIT. WITH. FRYING PAN! Yugi: (holds onto Kerra) No! No ruining the story! Lance has to stay alive! Kerra: Pooey. :P)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou's voice cried out.  
  
"We're over here!" Yugi and Tenshi called out.  
  
There was a bunch of moans and groans and then suddenly there was Ryou dragging an unconscious Bakura on the floor. Yugi got up and together the two placed the yami across the other couch.  
  
Tenshi stared wide-eyed at the white-haired boy. "Did you drag him over here?"  
  
Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ryou shook his head. "Not exactly."  
  
Tenshi was still gaping at him. "Well, then how did you get over here?"  
  
The boy suddenly blushed and looked over at Yugi, who had taken back his spot by Yami's feet. "That reminds me," Ryou said, sitting on one end of the couch. "That wagon in the front is mine."  
  
The two other hikaris stared at him making the poor boy blush scarlet. Then, the two burst out laughing.  
  
"You got Bakura-" Tenshi laughed.  
  
"Who doesn't like to be embarrassed in any way," Yugi interjected.  
  
"-here in a little red wagon!" Tenshi was laughing hard, as was Yugi.  
  
Admitting that it was a little silly, Ryou started to laugh too.  
  
After they calmed down, the three were silent with two unconscious yams and one slightly conscious yami.  
  
"Now what?" Tenshi asked. Yugi and Ryou didn't answer.  
  
Fin*  
  
Kerra: I know that chapter sucked, but I'm new at this so give me a break.  
  
Yami: She seriously doesn't know what she's doing.  
  
Kerra: (sigh) -_- He's right. I don't. How does Tenshi do this?  
  
Yugi: (shrugs) Beats us.  
  
Kerra: Oh well. Please review. It would Tenshi feel better. Until next time C'ya. 


End file.
